High
by woloopie
Summary: On sait que le Patron est un homme impitoyable et immoral. On sait moins bien qu'il a aussi ses moments de faiblesse. [Geetron] avec Geek carrément OOC / songfic


_**Registre un peu particulier ce soir puisqu'il s'agit d'une songfic, plus ou moins triste. Ma première du genre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. (:**_

_**Chanson utilisée: Why'd you only call me when you're high? du groupe Arctic Monkeys **_

* * *

><p>J'ai la tête qui tourne. Des points lumineux explosent devant ma vision, m'empêchant de prendre les repères dont j'aurais besoin pour compenser mon manque d'équilibre. Plus jamais, oh plus jamais je ne ferai de mélanges d'alcool et d'herbe comme ça. C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois. Et je recommence toujours. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si c'est le seul moyen pour moi de m'amuser ? De m'extirper de ce monde que je hais et partir dans le mien, un court instant ? Maintenant je suis défoncé et je ne tiens pas debout. J'ai la vague idée de te chercher qui me traverse l'esprit mais je la bloque lorsque je sens une nausée me prendre. Je tangue pitoyablement jusqu'à la salle de bain où je plonge mon visage sous le robinet. Je relève la tête.<p>

**The mirror's image,  
>It tells me it's home time,<br>But I'm not finished,  
>'Cause you're not by my side<strong>**.**

Merde, où est-ce que tu es ? Réfléchis, réfléchis… La bile monte à nouveau mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de partir dans un rire nerveux. Tu dois être là, juste là dans la chambre. Je m'appuie contre le mur au plâtre froid, part à la recherche de la porte de mon antre dans ce second appartement que j'occupe pour ce genre de soirée, d'où s'élève une forte odeur de renfermé, de beuh et d'alcool. Leurs relents me parviennent mais je n'arrive pas à les sentir. Je me concentre sur mon lit. Il est vide. Où es-tu ?

**And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving,  
>Carrying your shoes,<br>Decided that once again I was just dreaming,  
>Of bumping into you.<strong>

Essaye de te souvenir, allez. Tu étais avec moi. Quand je t'ai ouvert la porte, mes yeux rougis et bouffis se sont heurtés au bleu déçu des tiens. Eh merde.

« Je venais te voir pour te quitter. Et quand je te vois comme ça, je confirme ma décision.

-Rentre…

-Laisse-moi il faut que j'y aille. Et puis je ne vais pas discuter avec toi, tu as vu ton état ? Tu es lamentable...

-Allez, s'teu plaît… En… En plus j'ai fait le ménage… Eheh. Alleeeez. »

Tu n'es jamais rentré dans l'appartement, tu es parti sans un regard.

Je rampe aussi vite que possible vers ma table basse, véritable cimetière de diverses choses prouvant la lente mort volontaire de ma santé, où trône mon téléphone portable. Tu m'as quitté ? C'est terminé ? Je réprime un sanglot, attrape une bouteille dont le fond me nargue. Elle rejoint les autres dans un tintement. Je compose nerveusement mon code puis ton numéro que je connais par cœur.

**Now it's three in the morning,  
>And I'm trying to change your mind,<strong>

Tu ne réponds pas. Angoissé, je ré-essaye.

**Left you multiple missed calls**

Au bout d'un moment, mon portable vibre.

**And to my message you reply.**

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, saisi à nouveau mon code et l'écran s'ouvre sur ton message.

**Why'd you only call me when you're high?**

Défoncé ? **High**

J'expire un bon coup. Au moins tu m'as répondu. Une douleur terrible me pique le crâne alors que je relis ton message.

**Why'd you only call me when you're high?**

Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je t'aime !

**Somewhere darker,  
>Talking the same shite,<strong>

J'inspire longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ma tête me tourne dangereusement encore plus et je ris lorsque je me rends compte que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'amuser. M'amuser en mettant ma vie en danger, en mourant à petit feu. M'amuser en jouant avec les autres. Avec leurs sentiments. Avec toi. Mais seulement pour que je sois le seul de nous deux qui puisse en profiter. Et puis j'en ai marre de rester ici, je veux bouger. Je t'envoie un rapide message et me lève en chantonnant, toute idée de te récupérer oubliées.

**I need a partner,  
>Well are you out tonight?<strong>

Tu ne réponds pas.

**It's harder and harder to get you to listen,**

Il faut que j'aille chez toi. D'un pas mal assuré, je prends mes clés, un blouson élimé et je claque la porte en sortant.

**More I get through the gears,  
>incapable of making alright decisions,<br>and having bad ideas.**

Dès que j'arrive, je lève un doigt tremblant jusqu'à la sonnette, guette tes pas derrière le panneau de bois qui nous sépare. Tu devrais venir m'ouvrir. Je frappe la porte de mes poings. Toujours rien. Je gratte, maugrée, proteste et enfin hurle mais tu ne donnes toujours pas de signes de vie et tes voisins commencent à vouloir me tuer.

**Now it's three in the morning,  
>And I'm trying to change your mind,<strong>

Je continue à m'esquinter les jointures contre le bois tout en empoignant furieusement mon téléphone.

**Left you multiple missed calls  
>And to my message you reply.<strong>

Dans ton silence éloquent résonne encore et encore, presque douloureusement ton message. Je l'entends aussi bien que ses mots ne dansent devant mes yeux, moqueurs.

**Why'd you only call me when you're high?**

J'emplis ce silence de mes cris désespérés, de mes appels rageurs tandis que mes larmes tombent dans un bruit feutré sur le pas sale de ta porte. Je m'adosse contre celle-ci et m'assois sans prendre garde aux avertissements des gens qui sortent de leur appartement pour me voir, moi, boule de douleur et de déchéance qui hurle mon sentiment d'abandon au monde qui ne m'écoute plus. Il ne saurait le faire, je ne suis plus en son sein. Déconnecté de lui depuis longtemps, plongé dans le mien, celui où je suis roi, pour me rassurer.

**And I can't see you here, wondering where am I,  
>Sort of feels like I'm running out of time,<br>I haven't found all I was hoping to find,  
>You said you got to be up in the morning,<br>Gonna have an early night,  
>And you starting to bore me, baby.<strong>

« On va appeler la police Monsieur. C'est inadmissible, vous avez vu l'heure ?

_Mais fous-moi la paix, je suis pas là, j'existe pas pour toi._

-Les jeunes de nos jours…

_Ferme-la toi aussi. _Je pleure.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

_Vous avez de si beaux yeux. Des yeux si purs. Comme les siens._

-Je peux vous loger chez moi si vous voulez.

-Casse-toi toi. Ch'uis pas une attraction, rentre chez toi.

-…

- Allez, dégage! »

**Why'd you only call me when you're high?**


End file.
